BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows
Web of Shadows is the ninth BIONICLE Adventures book and came out 2005. It was based on the movie of the same name. Story After the Toa Metru re-entered the city of Metru Nui on their mission to rescue to Matoran, the Toa quickly discovered that the entire city was shrouded in mist and strange webbing. However, due to the overconfidence of their leader, Vakama, the team was quickly ambushed and captured by the spider-like Visorak. Condemned to die by the Visorak king Sidorak and his repulsive viceroy, Roodaka, the Toa were saved by six bizarre, Rahkshi-headed freaks called Rahaga. But the venom of the Visorak had done its damage - the six Toa had been mutated into grotesque half-Toa, half-beast monsters called Toa Hordika! Having decided to recover the Matoran and worry about themselves afterwards, the Toa Hordika and Rahaga quickly began executing a plan of action, while fighting off both Visorak and the Toa's own beastly natures. Eventually, Vakama strayed from the other Toa to have some time alone to think - and was promptly ambushed and captured by more Visorak. He was brought to Roodaka, who saw him as a useful pawn and offered him command of the Visorak horde. Eventually, Vakama accepted this offer, and Roodaka sent him on a mission to prove his worth: capture the Rahaga. With Vakama defected to evil and five Rahaga captured, the remaining Toa Hordika and Rahaga Norik quickly changed priorities and began to track down the mythical Rahi named Keetongu - a legendary creature said to have the ability to counteract Visorak venom. Eventually, Keetongu was found, but he refused to cure the Toa; nevertheless, he decided to help them against the spider invaders. Meanwhile, having earned Sidorak's trust - and command of the Visorak - with the five captured Rahaga, Vakama settled down in the Coliseum, now the headquarters of the Visorak, to await the final battle with the Toa Hordika...which came none too soon. While the four Toa Hordika headed straight for the imprisoned Matoran and Norik rescued his fellow Rahaga, Matau went off for Vakama in a last-ditch attempt to reclaim his friend and leader to the side of light. Meanwhile, Sidorak was shocked to see the supposedly-nonexistent Keetongu, but he was subtly forced by Roodaka to engage the Rahi in combat. Roodaka cleverly wounded Keetongu and abandoned Sidorak to be killed by the Rahi; she then triumphantly faced the Toa Hordika - now five again - and Rahaga. All five Toa lashed out at her with their Rhotuka spinners, but the onslaught only caused her to laugh. Vakama appeared by her side, but with a surprising announcement: he had indeed forsaken the darkness, and was now again allied with the embattled Toa and Rahaga. At his command, the Visorak scattered, leaving Roodaka all alone. Vakama then struck her with a Rhotuka spinner, but in vain - she was carrying a piece of the Protodermis prison of Makuta, and when the spinner hit, Makuta's prison was undone, freeing the master of shadows into the world once more. But the Toa Hordika - now transformed back into Toa Metru by Keetongu - were able to complete their mission: the Great Rescue, the mass transit of Matoran from the damaged City of Legends to the island of Mata Nui. Characters * Toa Metru/Hordika **Vakama **Matau **Onewa **Nuju **Nokama **Whenua *Rahaga **Gaaki **Iruini **Norik **Pouks **Bomonga **Kualus *Rahi **Visorak **Keetongu *Villains **Roodaka **Sidorak **Teridax Category:2005